TheLoreMakerAndGrandMasterOfHistory‘S dump
Hi y’all. ---- I made a background! Yay! Math is boring but that’s ok. ---- Yeet I’m putting so much effort into this. ---- https://youtu.be/4HXdOv0ow1A In case you are sad. It’s a dude building his hamster stuff. Turn the captions on for English translations. https://youtu.be/ ---- I was just at the Maple grove library for the first time in a couple months... There are so many social media handles written on the tables and dividers... ---- Okay so I was gonna look through my closet, but I’m still just watching YouTube. Yay... IMPORTANT Do any of y’all like shopping? I hate shopping alone and my sister’s too busy to shop with me... I just really want to go shopping... I don’t even care if I buy anything... ---- I just saw a Reese’s ad that said Christmas trees had ‘choo-choo trains’ on them. Would any of y’all like to explain to me how the f y’all are getting literal steam locomotives onto a tree??? ---- While it was only ~supposed~ to be for the trash of my mind, dump entries took me forever. The editing, choices, interactions, and overall effort was unnecessarily high for every small piece. So basically like everything in my life. It was costing me too much time and energy so I got rid of it. My dump was very VERY heavily edited for quality control, the background, word choice, proper emphasis and flow of sentences, etc. My dump wasn’t very accurate and/or true to my thoughts, mostly because the words and colors and styles were changed numerous times before I posted anything and original thoughts were sometimes deemed unworthy, unimportant, or excessively personal/detailed. Small things such as the haiku took me over a half hour. This post is also very heavily edited; I am on minute 30 of writing it out. In my dump, every little choice would take at least a half-hour. To put this entry on the interwebs, I am spending far too much time looking at the word choices. The rainbow background changed colors so many times just so the colors looked slightly better together. I could never really decide what to do next. I ended up giving myself subconscious “rules” that governed what I could put on here and what I couldn’t. My responses to comments were similarly a struggle. I was forever stressed about how I would respond to the next one because I always had to respond in a small time frame so the commenter wouldn’t leave the conversation. If a comment was taking too long, I’d scrap the idea and start a new one. However, the comments were always supposed to seem spontaneous and like a proper conversation, right? I still don’t know the etiquette surrounding comments. I put far too much effort into every little piece of it, including stuff no one really notices. When doing background colors, I’d test each against the others to make sure they looked good together, which alone was a process that could take numerous hours of time I didn’t have. Specific tones of white were to be used against specific undertones or colors. Backgrounds were moved the smallest bit to the right or left if they looked “off”. And they always did. Moving backgrounds takes forever. The words and methods of emphasis were given utmost importance even if no one would notice them. General weird “spontaneous” thoughts likely had a lot of research behind them, even if they were supposed to be random. Chuck Grassley is a real Iowan senator. I don’t know if I will ever be comfortable not editing things I create or say or experience regardless of who it is directed to. Although I don’t believe that that’s entirely negative, it does make it harder when one feels obligated to do anything, regardless of how chill that thing is supposed to be. After all, this post has taken me over 50 minutes to write out and is in proper essay format, with the exception of personal pronouns. Writing a dump was harder for me than expected and I will probably post less, though I will try to stay just as active on other parts of the wiki. ---- Unfortunately, I shall be taking a hiatus from background creation. In the meantime, I shall be reusing old ones or simply not having any. I apologize. Well, last night I slept 12 hours. The night before, I slept 1.5 hours. I’ve not done any homework; just been on YouTube. I am, on average, eating 1 meal a day (or less). My life is a mess. I have far too much stress and tbh just the thought of having a dump and having to keep up with it kept making me panic. After I deleted it, I literally considered skipping school (or dying) so I wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. I apologize to anyone who enjoyed my dump. I could not, so it’s pretty much gone. I’ll still be on here when things occur or I have Thoughts I’d like to share. The original way I wrote this may return later, or it may never return. I will likely be on here more frequently and making backgrounds at some point. Until then, farewell. Category:Dumps Category:Spam Category:Fun Pages